Call Me Momo
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: A daughter of Inutaisho should be pious and patient, coolheaded and collective... wise and who am I kidding she can't even find her way to the bathroom without somebody guiding her there. Then there is the fact she's manipulative, bossy, hyper and kawaii.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopless here with a new story for you. I know this idea has been done to death but I wanted to take up the challenge anyway. I mean what would it hurt if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had someone to liven up their lives and keep them from going at each other throats. I hope you enjoy and I really do review.

Call Me Momo

Chapter One

Golden eyes stared calculatedly at the five travelers as they made their way through the forest. Observing each and everyone of the party from the young hanyou who carried a huge sword slung on his back to the little kitsune chattering away to the ningens. Those keen eyes missed nothing that the travelers did, whether big or small. A pink tongue clicked against the roof of the observer's mouth in thought before they silently leapt into the next branch.

Fine, white teeth bit back a curse as the branch that they landed on groaned its protest at the new weight. Quickly the observer leaned their back against the bark of the tree, loosing themselves in the mist of the leaves. Eyes always riveted on the small party as the person noticed white, triangular ears twitching atop a silvery head.

"What was that?" the young inu youkai cried out in alarm. He whirled around, his fingers curling firmly around the hilt of sword. He was more then prepared to face the intruder at the soft rustling of the trees. His golden eyes combed the grounds to find the one who disturbed the forests peace.

"It's nothing Inuyasha, give it a rest. Nothing exciting has happened in days," soothed a tall woman wearing a pink kimono. Her long arms cradled the small, furry body of a neko youkai who mewed politely in confusion.

The observer felt a smile spreading across their lips at their foolhardy as the group once again traveled on. The lithe form of the observer leapt from tree branch to tree branch occasionally to keep up with them. The observer's patience was wearing thin as they finally decided to act. A soft rustling of fabric was only heard as the person leapt on top of the teenager in the red kimono.

"What was that?" cried out the ningen wearing the school uniform. All she had seen was a flurry of blue, silk fabric. She looked around to see if her companions where okay and notice that each where gripping their weapons… all except one. Brown eyes turned in confusion to see where the hanyou had gone only to see that someone was straddling her companion.

Soft lips pressed rapidly against the cheeks of the irritated hanyou's cheeks. Hands quickly grasping the half demon's own so that he may not push the stranger away. A curtain of long silver hair seemed to block the face of the intruder who continued their insult on the poor hanyou. The desperate bucking of the hanyou trying to unseat the intruder only succeeded in making the observer chuckle softly in delight to them self.

"Who are you!" cried out a young monk grasping his staff in his hands. He took a step forward only to hear once more the soft chuckle that his intone ears knew where a females laughter.

"Is it that important?" a voice asked coyly from the curtain that separated her from the others. She leaned her cheek against the hanyou's chest as her hair fell slightly away to reveal golden eyes staring from the silk strands of her hair. All could not help but notice that Inuyasha froze as he heard that voice, his actions of escape aborted. "You remembered," she cooed happily turning her head to kiss his chin.

"How could I not?" he barely managed to say before licking suddenly dry lips.

"Get off of him!" howled out Kagome as she took more then a few steps towards him. She clutched her bow in her hands as if tempted to use it but slim fingers had not yet to reach for the arrows in her quiver.

An eyebrow raised in amusement as the female stranger sat up, still straddling Inuyasha. Golden eyes looked at Kagome for a moment as if measuring her. They seemed almost to look through those brown orbs of Kagome's and right into her very soul until the ningen girl finally looked away. But there was one thing that Kagome noticed if anything else, that this stranger looked strangely familiar.

"If I must," she conceded lightly and in one fluid moment she stood up. The soft rustling of her kimono clearly heard as she stood to her full height. She threw an apologetic look to Inuyasha before she bowed humbly to the others. "How rude of me. I'm Inuyasha's older sister and Sesshomaru's younger sister. My name is Michiko Maro Sendou," she said humbly.

She then inclined herself to tuck a thick lock of her hair behind her ear before waiting paitently for them to react. There was no denying now that this was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sister. Though her features were greatly softened she bared the same magenta stripes of Sesshomaru across her high cheekbones and his elegant brows. But where Sesshomaru had a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, Michiko bore a dark blue starburst.

Her big golden eyes were similar to Inuyasha's with bangs that insisted to flop in her eyesight until she was inclined to growl in frustration. She had her younger brother's stubborn chin and short temper but her older brother's calculative ways. Something fluffy behind her twitched and everyone realized that she bore the same fluffy tail as one Lord of the Western Lands along with his pointy ears.

Swift fingers then moved to bind her hair up in a high ponytail to expose a creamy nape. A soft sigh pushed from her lips as she waited for them to finish looking at her. Her features more akin to Sesshomaru's though her personality was greatly tinged with Inuyasha's. "Are you finish now?" she said calmly.

"Well she's kind of short to be your younger sister, isn't she?" Shippo said bluntly. He pointed at the girl who was a head shorter then Kagome who was frankly the shortest one in the group.

An elegant eyebrow twitched and a fanged tooth bit her bottom lip to refrain from growling. She took one deep breath then smiled brightly at Shippo. "Well it only means I have ashorter trip to the ground if I ever fall," Michiko said politely. She then slid her fingers into the sleeves of her kimono robes and tried to look wise and elegant.

"Don't forget flat-chested, scrawny, painfully annoying, has no direction at all and—" ushered in Inuyasha still peeved at his sister.

The strange girl flinched at every last word until she gained a pulsing vein on the top of her forehead. "ENOUGH!" howled out Michiko and stomped her foot.She sunk her claws into her arms and tried to calm herself down. 'One... two... three... breath,' she thought to herself trying her best to calm down. "I mean... it's not right to say bad things about people," she soothed as her tail settled around her shoulders.

"Well it's nice to meet you Michiko," said Miroku diplomatically. He bowed deeply and was pleased when she inclined her head to him. "My I say that you look ravishingly this evening. I would like it if you could bare my-"

"What your about to do will make you a pedophile and get you arrested in more then ten townsyou know," Sango hissed into the monk's ear until he blanched. Because although she was more then fifty years older then Inuyasha she still looked like she was twelve.

"Touche," Miroku croaked and backed away from Michiko as if she had the plague.

"Why are you here sis?" questioned Inuyasha warily.

"Is that a way to speak to your only sister?" the girl asked crisply. She gritted her teeh as she allowed her hands to slide from her kimono robes. Rounded on him like a tigeress wouldturn on its prey,her hair and kimono twirling around in a whirlwind to face him. Her pale cheeks seem to color slightly, her golden eyes flashing in anger. "I can't believe you!"

"Feh. Can't believe what? Drop the act Michiko it's freaking me out," grumbled Inuyasha crossing his arms after he had fully stood up.

"Act… what act?" piped up the kitsune wanting to belong.

"Mew," was Kirara's agreement.

Michiko placed her hand to her chest as if flustered then bowed her head down and smiled slyly. "Oh Inu-baby you are no fun but I guess I gave you quite a scare, didn't I little brother?" she giggled behind her hands before pouncing him. Her legs wrapping around his waist as she gave him a bear hug. "I missed you Inu-baby," she crowed and covered him with more kisses.

"Get off me, you leech," Inuyasha growled, his face flushed in embarrassment. He tried to pry his older sister off of her but she soon managed to settle on his back where she held on for dear life.

"You don't mean that Inu-baby," she cried out in mock offense before covering him in more kisses.

"I DO! DAMN IT I DO!" howled out Inuyasha trying to pry one finger at a time from off his fire rat kimono.

"NO, NO, NO!" she squealed and shook her head from side to side.

"YES, YES, YES!" he growled ready to bash her against a tree if only to get her off.

"Is it me or did we just entered the twilight zone?" Kagome muttered in a monotone voice.

"What's a twilight zone?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison, confused to Kagome's modern ways.

"Nothing… nevermind," grumbled Kagome combing her fingers through her hair. She knew if she went on to explain about the 'Twilight Zone' then she would have to explain about television and she really didn't need the headache that day. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud squeal. She watched in suprise as Michiko slid down to the ground bonelessly after having her brother smash her back into a tree.

"INUYASHA!" cried out Kagome and rushed towards the fallen girl who moaned in pain.

"She's faking it

"I bet you get that alot Inu-baby,"Michiko giggled and opened up one golden eye.

"I HEARD THAT!" cried out Inuyasha and shook his fist to his older sister.

"That was the point silly," Michiko giggled andhopped up on her feet."So now that I'm here, what should we do?" she rubbed her hands together expectantly.

"Um... she's coming with us?" Sango looked blankly to Inuyasha.

"I don't know..."Kagome trailed off as she looked unsurely at Inuyasha's hyperold sister.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha cried out and put his foot down but already Michiko was walking towards the others.

"Since we are going to be staying with each other I would like to know your names. And also call me Momo-chan," Michiko said brightly.

"Why not Michi?" Miroku smiled at the happy little inu youkai.

"I like Momo-chan better," she pouted and looked down at the ground. Her big golden eyes began to fill with tears until Miroku quickly grew nervous.

"Okay, okay Momo-chan it is," Miroku paniced. "And I am Miroku the monk. The one with big boomerang is Sango. The one whose wearing the short skirt is Kagome. The ktsune is Shippo and the neko is Kirara," Miroku ticked off each of their names.

"Hello," she smiled and waved enthusiatically. "So will I be sleeping with Miroku at night?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

Before the monk could answer Sango quickly cut in. "You can sleep with me Michiko," she said firmly giving Miroku a warning look.

"Okay,"

"**We** are going no where, **me and the others** are going to look for jewel shards

"But I can help Inu-baby," she cried out, her eyes beginning to water up.

"No!" he growled and turned his back on her so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Pllllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee?" she whined as she buried her tearstained face into his kimono and clutched at his kimono so that he couldn't run away from her.

"HELL NO!" he growled trying to pry her off.

"Pretty please?" she cried out seeing that he was weakening.

"You know what Michiko. I was wrong myanswer will be...NO!" Inuyasha smirked finally pulling her off of him.

"Don't make me use my secret weapon," she growled out warningly as she crossed her arms.

"Your secret weapon and what is-"

Before anyone had fully realized it Michiko had jumped on her brother's back and began to rub the base of his ears with one hand. "Who else do you know can rub your ears like I can?" she soothed as she rub her fingers from the base of his furry ears to the very tip before switching.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Inuyasha I didn't know you could purr," Miroku said in amusement.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up permanetly," growled Inuyasha shaking his fist.

"Now, now boys no need to fight," Michiko piped up cheerifully. "So where to first?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I know this idea has been done to death but I wanted to take up the challenge anyway. I mean who would it hurt if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had someone to liven up their lives and keep them from going at each other throats. I hope you enjoy and I really do review.

Call Me Momo

Chapter Two

Momo began to hum softly to herself; a happy tune as she skipped ahead of the others. Her fingers held tight to a half eaten peach that she occasionally paused to take a bite from. "Mmm," she sighed in pleasure giggling when a bit of peach juice trickled down her chin.

"You're always so messy Michiko," grumbled Inuyasha as he walked behind her sister. His arms crossed against his chest while his hands were stuffed into his sleeves. He didn't like the fact that his older sister **insisted** on tagging along with them.

"Momo… its Momo Inu-baby, you know this already. And don't make me call you by your other nickname," she teased wagging a sticky finger in front of him. She quickly pulled it back nonchalantly when he got ready to snap at it. His growls of irritation only made her want to giggle even more.

"Other nickname?" asked Kagome curiously as she perked up. She had been in a slightly sour mood since the arrival of Michiko. She did not like the fact that this stranger, even if it was Inuyasha's older sister, was monopolizing her time with Inuyasha. But when she heard the veiled threat from Michiko she quickly moved to her side with a little smile ready to hear. "What is it?"

Momo looked at Kagome reflectively from the corner of her eye. Even if the ningen was smiling at her in friendship she knew that it could easily be false. She could just feel the waves of jealousy rolling off Kagome's back at the sight of Inuyasha being near anyone else but her. It was both amusing and irritating if they asked her.

'But of course they didn't,' she thought with a sigh. She offered Kagome a sweet smile before turning an evil one towards Inuyasha. "I don't know if I should," she drawled trying add grease to the fire.

"Oh Kami but you have to tell us," cried out Miroku rubbing his hands together. He then threw a companionable arm around his grumpy friend. "It can't be that bad Inuyasha," he tried to soothe even as he turned to look at Momo expectantly.

"Do it and I'll never speak to you again," hissed Inuyasha as he glared daggers into her back. 'She's always doing things like this to me,' he thought grudgingly as he glared even harder at her.

Momo whirled around and pouted. Her teeth sunk firmly into the peach to rip off a bit of flesh before she chewed it thoughtfully. "You're so ungrateful Inuyasha. Besides it's so cute Inu-baby. So you of course should be honored that I'm telling everyone," answered Momo briskly waving him off.

"Because cute and me aren't suppose to go together and you're trying to make it fit," grounded out Inuyasha opening and closing his hands. He was tempted to lift up his older sister and chuck her across the forest but he was afraid she'd come back like a boomerang but pissed as all hell.

"Ignore him and spill," Kagome said brushing Inuyasha aside.

She stepped closer to Momo who was currently tilted her delicate wrist up to inspection. Golden eyes watching as a bit of peach juice slid down her pale wrist until she darted out a pink tongue to pin down the little bead of juice. As soon as that was accomplished the girl looked at the human reflectively knowing that Kagome didn't seem to like her very much.

"Well…" she trailed off grinning. She could see Inuyasha's back stiffening as he brushed past her as she proceeded, his feet speeding up so he wouldn't be able to hear. "When Inu-baby was little he had trouble pronouncing his own name. You know it was too big for a little kid like him to say. You know too many syllables. So whenever I asked him 'what is your name?' he would respond with… with… can I help you?" she asked as she turned sinking her teeth into her peach once more.

Kagome thought she would pass out with not knowing. Her face turned steadily pink as she clenched and unclenched her hands. She wanted to shake the smaller inu youkai until she spilled her guts but that wouldn't be right… right? She shook her head trying to gather her bearings, as she looked at the person that interrupted Momo's concentration.

"Inuyasha you do not have to make rude gestures behind my back. Don't think I didn't see them," snapped Momo bristling. She then huffed as Inuyasha turned his head away from his sister, a look of denial on his face. Grumbling something under her breath she then turned to smile at the group. "So okay he said 'Inuyaya,' in the cutest little voice ever," she nearly squealed.

"AAAWWW THAT'S SO KAWAII," both Kagome and Sango chorused. All three of the girls felt a sudden urge to pounce Inuyasha and hug him.

"Aw he was probably a cute little baby. With his big golden eyes, chubby little cheeks and—" cooed Kagome as her eyes brighten at the thought of a huggable little Inuyasha.

"Cute little kitty ears," Sango added to fill in the blank. She seemed to really get into the spirit of things.

"Yep his cute little kitty ears," Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Um he doesn't have—" trailed off Miroku weakly only to be interrupted.

"HEY I'M NOT A CAT SO STUFF IT!" shouted Inuyasha as he glared at the girls.

"Hey I was a cute baby too," mumbled Miroku bitterly at being ignored.

"You were probably a pervert when you were little Houshi-sama," snapped Sango. She looked suspiciously at Miroku; her hands were crossed over her arms as she turned her back on him.

"I bet you were the cutest little thing," Momo piped up trying to cheer him up. She offered him a kind smile before latching onto Inuyasha's arm before he could escape from them.

"You know… now that I think of it I can picture Miroku being surrounded by village women. All of them would be hugging and saying how cute he was. Isn't that right Miroku?" sneered Inuyasha. He just wanted to stir the hornet nest that was Sango so that they would ignore him.

"Well actually yeah…" trailed off Miroku in thought. A smile glided to his lips at the memory only to disappear at the irritated look on Sango's face. 'If I don't try to smooth things over now she's going to hit me,' he thought quickly, he flickered his eyes quickly to Sango and away again. "Um… I mean I felt crowded around all those women. Trying to pinch my cheeks and pet me. It was horrible! I'm surprised I'm not dramatized," he exclaimed, scandalize.

"You're pushing it monk," grunted Sango. This was easily translated for the others into 'good save.'

"Momo how was Inuyasha as a little boy?" Kagome asked with interest. She latched onto Momo's arm as if afraid the inu youkai would escape from her sights.

"HER NAME ISN'T MOMO! Our father called you Michiko and that's what your name is!" grounded out Inuyasha yanking his arm from Momo's hold. He took a step back from her, glaring into eyes that looked at him with surprise.

"Why do you have to be so pigheaded?" she grumbled as she quickly recovered. Her hands were placed over her ears to protect them from the loud noise before she cautiously lowered them. She puffed out her cheeks in displeasure before turning to smile at Kagome prepared to get her revenge.

"Well you see Inu-baby always carried his little binkie around with him, which was this cute little blanket I made for him. The thing was that I'm not much for sewing and he wouldn't let anyone wash it but me. And these, my dear, are not hands that are meant to touch clothing soap," she began to rattle out on a cute little story that made Inuyasha cringe at the thought.

"Is it me or does Michiko seem more… more…" Miroku tried to fish for the right word.

"Like a brat? How could you tell?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Well that too but I mean when she talks about you it seems like she's acting like a mother," responded Miroku nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah like don't you notice the glow on her face and the way her eyes light up when she's mentioning you?" asked Sango curiously.

"That's not a glow that's peach juice. She's messy as well as noisy, big whoop," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the others. 'Act like my mother…' he trailed off in thought stealing a glance back. She and Shippo had decided to stay away from the trip down memory lane seeing as Inuyasha looked like he was going to blow his stack at any moment.

"And whenever it was bath time my maids-in-waiting and I would chase him around the mansion because he would always wiggle away and run naked. Oh you should have seen his little cute tushy. There was a dimple right on his—"

"GGGGGRRR… SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" cried out Inuyahsa before he stomped over towards his sister. Before anyone realized it he quickly swept up Momo into his arms and leapt into the trees. "I'm going to find us a place to sleep tonight," he grumbled over his shoulder to the others before leaping into the trees with his new burden.

"Was it something I said Inu-baby?" Momo asked in confusion as she blinked up at him. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, comfortable in the fact that he wouldn't allow her to fall. She looked casually around her to look at a good camping spot as she placed her head under his chin.

"FEH!" grounded out Inuyasha between clench teeth as he concentrated on finding the next tree branch to leap too.

"Oh well… I'm sorry anyway if that would help anything," she said loftily not looking at him when she felt him stiffen.

"What kind of apology is… Forget it," he sighed to himself. He made sure to slow down some so that his companions would be able to at least keep him in their sight when he heard his older sister cry out. "What is it Michiko?" he asked looking around in alarm.

"First off it's Momo and second off I found the nicest spot and it has a hot springs too," she rattled off. She smiled happily up at Inuyasha and kissed his chin so that he would stop giving her that death glare of his as he settled onto the ground.

"Pest," he grumbled as he leapt from the tree to settle himself comfortably in a tree branch. He settled his sister gently down onto the ground so that she could busy herself dusting herself off while he crossed his arms and huffed. "For someone who makes a mess you sure are fussy about cleaning sometimes

Momo blinked at Inuyasha in confusion for a moment then smiled faintly. "Yes I have cleaning spurts that come around occasionally. Nothing to big though if you ever saw my room you'd know what I mean," she said dryly.

"Yeah half the castle staff is commissioned to cleaning just your room. I faintly remember getting lost in there once… it seemed like hours before they finally could unearth me," he shuddered at the memory.

"It wasn't that bad and besides I took you to see those human geishas as an apology for my wrong doings," she soothed and patted his head.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Michiko," Inuyasha said offended as he batted Michiko's hand away.

"And I'm not a little kid either," she huffed puffing out her cheeks in frustration at being brushed off like that.

"You sure as hell act like one," grumbled Inuyasha under his breath.

"I'll ignore that one because the others are arriving," she huffed before trying to find herself something remotely clean to sit on.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leapt up into a tree where he proceeded to lay back and wait for dinner. His mouth just watering at the thought of Kagome's ramen cooking in the pot. 'I hope Michiko doesn't like it because if she does then she might try to steal my portion,' he thought nearly sitting up in alarm. "Hey Michiko don't try the ramen. I don't think it's good for your delicate little stomach," he suggested.

"Don't listen to her Momo he's just trying to yank your chain," Kagome announced as she joined the camp. She quickly set up her things and fished through her backpack for dinner before setting it up.

"What chain? I don't have a chain…" trailed off Momo confused by Kagome's modern dialect. She then looked in fascination as Kagome took out colorful packages while Miroku went off to collect some firewood for the fire.

"It's—" began Kagome before she was interrupted.

"What the hell! Stop calling her Momo its Michiko. Michiko. MICHIKO!" ranted Inuyasha from his position in the tree.

"No it's Momo," huffed Momo glaring at her little brother. "Respect your elders damn it!" she growled, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why should I when your just barely taller then Shippo and your chest are as flat as pancakes.

"THEY ARE NOT FLAT! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she grounded out before she begin to undo her obi so that she could get to her kimono.

"Yes please show us," Miroku happily replied as he entered the campsite.

"Over my dead body she will!" grounded out Inuyasha quickly leaping down to stop the frustrated Momo.

"Then apologize then!" Momo said red in the face.

"I'm sorry okay," grumbled Inuyasha clearly enough so that all could hear. He was glad when Momo settled down and prepared to retie her obi.

"Thanks," she accepted his reply in relief as she began to straighten her clothing.

"Your chest is as big as two boiled eggs," he commented under his breath.

"Damn it I heard that!" she cried out pointing to her ears. "My chest is not pancakes, they are not boiled eggs or any other breakfast items you have in that empty little head of yours," she howled scrambling to take off her kimono.

Miroku watched with amusement as Momo got far enough to bare one pale shoulder and a nicely shaped leg before Inuyasha wrestled her to the ground. "This is turning out to be an interesting family reunion," chuckled Miroku to himself. That's all he got to say before Sango knocked him unconscious.

To be continued…

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 26, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
